<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossing paths by AlinWon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855737">Crossing paths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon'>AlinWon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komahina week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Developing Relationship, Healing, Injury, Komahina Week, M/M, minor description of an injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The healer that Hinata has meet was just weird.<br/>No, it wasn't the only problem, he dealt with weirder person on the daily basic. He was also an asshole. </p><p>And now he was stuck with him. Great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komahina week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KomaHina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossing paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, my longest fic of the week and the one I'm the proudest of. I mean it is the last one I wrote (if you forgot the one I rewrote) but it is the one where I what the mist creative.</p><p>Today prompts are Fantasy AU and Healing (it is very minor, but still).</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we there yet?"<br/>
"I don't know... Ibuki isn't the most precise person."<br/>
She indeed hadn't been precise when she had run off, screaming the direction of this place. She had better things to do than escorting three injured man.</p><p>The more they were walking inside the forest the lesser clear the path became.<br/>
What kind of man could live here?<br/>
Apparently, a wizard.<br/>
"He is really weird", had say Soda when they had start to go look for him. "But he is good at healing potion. He isn't at good as Mikan, but she is too far away."<br/>
And it wasn't as if they got more choice. His arm make him suffer and Fuyuhiko might lose his eyes if they didn't treat it quickly.<br/>
And since the hamsters demons, he was sure that nothing could throw him of guard.</p><p> </p><p>A little house appeared inside a clearing in the dense forest. The house... looked kind of destroy, the wall were all in place, but the windows and the roof were missing big part of them. Outside of it was a white-haired man with a green tunic, gardening some weird thorny bushes.</p><p>"Komaeda!"<br/>
Tha man looked up, revealing his grey eyes and his smile.<br/>
"Good morning, Soda, Fuhuyko and....."<br/>
He seemed to have just notice him, and he gave him a distainful look.<br/>
"Who might you be?"<br/>
Hinata was about to answer, but Fuhuyko cut him.<br/>
"Komaeda, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Komaeda. Now can we please go inside, my eyes is still bleeding."<br/>
+</p><p>"Sorry, there isn't much I can do. I think you won't be able to see again with this eyes."</p><p>In contrary to the outside, the inside of Komaeda's house was very clean and tidy. But the amount of potions, books and intrusments filling the shelf made the room look overloaded.</p><p>"Now, where are you hurt, Reserve?"<br/>
"Reserve? And how do you know I'm hurt?"<br/>
"Well, you are a beginner. You are always badly injured after a normal fight."<br/>
"What that isn't ...."<br/>
"Now will you let me help you or do you want to keep shouting at me?"<br/>
"I ... Whatever..."</p><p>Komaeda took a potion and start pouring some into the injury. He was really careful and he looked to know what he was doing. Hinata couldn't stop looking at his face as he bandaged his arm.<br/>
"Where are you from?"<br/>
"The South. Why?"<br/>
"I'm pretty sure a caravan should be coming in the village soon. They often made good price for traveller."<br/>
"What? I'm not going back."<br/>
"Are you sure? I mean you realised you could be killed, right?"<br/>
"That's not..."<br/>
"Komaeda, he is staying."<br/>
"If you need a reserve, I'm sure I could..."<br/>
"He is staying."<br/>
"Well, in that case, enjoy your court stay into the guild."</p><p>+</p><p>The day he had meet them had been the strangest day of his life. And he was fighting monsters on a daily basic since.</p><p>It all started when three strangers arrived in their town, two mans and a tall grey-haired woman. They weren't merchant. They had big weapons and costly armors. They were heroes.

Hinata had always dream to be one. But it isn't as he could go alone in the wood. He wasn't experimented enough and all the rare heroes who came into this lone village couldn't bother taking him. 
It explained why it wasn't a hazard if he was counting the apple more very carefully just near them. </p><p>"Come on, it isn't my fault that the lastest one dicht us in the middle of a fight."<br/>
"You were the one that choose him, Soda. No what do we do."<br/>
The tall woman calmed him down with her smile.<br/>
"I don't think it is anyone fault. Now, we just need a remplacement."</p><p>"Do you really think, we can.... Wait! You!" He had been working near them, definitely not listenning to them. He jumped at the blond man's words.<br/>
"Yes you. You can hold that sword?"<br/>
"Euh." They weren't anyone other than him that owned a sword in this town. He had buy it with a lot of cash in case he would have the opportunity to leave his town.<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"Nice. You want to travel? If so you are hire."<br/>
"Wait. What?" He could travel, go on epic adventure and fight monster. Be a hero.<br/>
"Yes!"</p><p>And that's how he entered the most weird and erratic guild he had ever see.</p><p>+</p><p>"Wait, he is part of the guild? Why didn't I hear of him before?"<br/>
"Well, he doesn't often go on quest with any of us. And to be fair, you aren't part of it for a long time...", explained Fuyuhiko.<br/>
"And why does he act like that?"<br/>
"He isn't a fan of low level warrior.", Soda supplied.<br/>
"Low level..."<br/>
"I mean compared to us and the rest of the guild, you aren't exactly experimented...", did he say trying to retrieve his previous statement.<br/>
"Remember me, why we had to meet him." He was so tired. Why did he have to join this guild?<br/>
"He is still pretty good at healing potion and he was the closest healer we got.", did he say touching his bandaged eyes.<br/>
"Moreover, this guy attracts quest like he is a magnet. We can easily find something to compense all the money we have lost.", added Soda.</p><p>Their discussion got cut by the arrival of the say man<br/>
"I'm going to the market. Come with me, Reserve. Time to be slightly useful."<br/>
"I'm injured!"<br/>
"Welll, you have two arms. "</p><p>+</p><p>"Can you give his sword to my brother? He lives at the other side of the village."<br/>
"If he lives in the village, why don't you give it yourself? We got better things to do."<br/>
With this word he let the poor merchant still holding his sword, stunned.<br/>
So he wasn't a dick just to him. He was just selective.<br/>
"I'm sure you were at their place not so long ago, right Reserve?"<br/>
Damm, couldn't he just ignore him?<br/>
"What weren't you?"<br/>
"I never had a normal life." He smiled.<br/>
He wanted to ask what he meant, but instead another question come out of his mouth.<br/>
"Why Reserve?"<br/>
Komaeda didn't answer right away, letting the silence settle. Hinata had barely catch up his quick pace, when he heard his answer.<br/>
"Reserve are people that wish to become important. They hope that with their tiny sword they can beat a dangerous dragon and save countless villages."<br/>
"Fuhuyko also hope that. "<br/>
"He trained his all life for that. And Soda is a genius who built his machine himself.<br/>
But you? I'm sure you never used that sword before they come to drag you out of your confortable life."<br/>
He wanted to answer, to argue but he wasn't wrong.<br/>
"You can find countless of guy like you. You just were lucky that their last one run away near to the village where they pick you."<br/>
"...You don't know anything about me!"<br/>
"Really? I told you you aren't unique."<br/>
He slowly turned his back and keep going further into the wood. Hinata let a breath he didn't notice he was holding.<br/>
"Reserve do have an interest though. They are replaceable."<br/>
"That's not a interest."<br/>
"Really, my bad!"<br/>
He wanted to punch that smug face so bad.</p><p>The travel on the way back was silent. Hinata was happy Komaeda stopped pestering him, but the silence was heavy.</p><p>Finally they arrived at Komaeda's borrowed house. They pushed the door, but it was quiet.<br/>
Kuzuryu and Kazuichi's bagpack were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Well, look like they left you."</p><p>+</p><p>"You know the offer still stand?"<br/>
"The offer?"<br/>
"I can still introduce you to the chief of the caravan... Huh, where are you going?"<br/>
"To the tavern. No chance I'm staying with you while I'm waiting for their return."<br/>
"But are you sure they are coming back."<br/>
The door slapped violently.</p><p>+</p><p>Who knew that money was disappearing that quickly during a stay at a tavern. And all just for a shady room without windows.<br/>
"Great."<br/>
"Hello. I'm sorry, but I noticed that you had a sword and my son had disappear. He went into the wood and he didn't came back. Please, can you go search for him. I will repay you of course."<br/>
It certainly wasn't nice to take advantage of someone which kid was probably just lost or still playing. But he would really have some use of some pieces right now.</p><p>+</p><p>Where did those troll came from?<br/>
It was supposed to be an easy mission, he wasn't supposed to be facing one of the most dangerous creatur that you can find in the wood.<br/>
He wasn't prepare to attack them but the child was near, hiding in the bushes. One moment of another they would notice him.</p><p>But he could be a diversion.</p><p>The two trolls immediatly noticed him charging them at full speed and screaming. He must looked ridiculous.</p><p>Unfortunaly, trolls were rarely surprised, they casually took their clubs and started swinging them toward him.</p><p>He saw the child run away. Good, now he could...</p><p>Where did this one came from ?</p><p>He felt one of their club full of nails hitting his shoulders and shilding in his back.</p><p>He had to run.</p><p>He dodged the second attack and started to runned to reach the nearest trees. He didn't see the roots blocking his path.</p><p>Everything became blurrier, darker and the tree were rising. Oh no, he was just falling.<br/>
He had take too much damage to rise u</p><p>At least the kid had escape.</p><p>He could only hear explosions before he passed out.</p><p>+</p><p>He woke up inside Komaeda's house. His back was still hurting him, but it had been bandaged.<br/>
"You are finally awake?"<br/>
Komaeda was standing in the door's frame staring at the bedroom. He<br/>
"What are you...?"<br/>
"I need to change your bandage."<br/>
Of course. He let him access his back. Komaeda's hand were soft and precise on his skin.<br/>
"If save me just to say 'I told you', I swear..."<br/>
"I didn't."<br/>
"Good."<br/>
As soon as he finish he tried to stand up, only to be rescue by Komaeda's hands.<br/>
"Where do you think you are going?"<br/>
"At the tavern."<br/>
"No way you are going there. Your injury hadn't recover yet and their matress are awful."<br/>
"So where I am supposed to sleep?"<br/>
Komaeda looked thoughtful for a few seconds.<br/>
"I have a bedroom at the back of the house."</p><p>+</p><p>"Here, eat before it gets cold or explode."<br/>
Explode? Well, it said long on this guy's talent. But he tried it anyway. He shouldn't have.<br/>
"I know it is awful."<br/>
"You can create potion but not cook. Isn't it similar?"<br/>
" It is a bit to similar for me. I always forgot what is eatable and what you shouldn't put together."<br/>
"What did you put in there? No don't answer. I don't want to know. I will cook for now on."<br/>
"But you are injured."<br/>
"I still have two arms."</p><p>+</p><p>He didn't know if proposing to cook was a good idea. Sure, he wasn't afraid of starving or poisoning himself anymore, but now Komaeda had also give him a thousand of other tasks.</p><p>"How many time that it been since you last took care of the house?"<br/>
He was curently in equlibrium on the roof trying to block some holes, while Komaeda was on the ground, throwing him the tiles.<br/>
"Can't say I came here two week ago."<br/>
"Two weeks? You are lucky than this house wasn't a ruin."<br/>
"Yeah, lucky..."<br/>
"Ouch!"<br/>
He was supposed to throw the tiles at him, not on him.<br/>
"I'm also very good at cleaning. You have no idea how much dirt was inside."<br/>
Then why don't you do it yourself?<br/>
But it is true than the interior of the house is pristine clean.<br/>
"Why didn't you ask Soda to do it while he was here? He had both arms at the times."<br/>
"I coukdn't ask someone like him to do that for me, Hinata."<br/>
"I'm sure he isn't so clumsy that he look like."<br/>
"That's not what I meant."</p><p>...Whatever...<br/>
The last tile has been set in the roof. It has been so tiring.<br/>
At least Komaeda held the ladder as he climb it down.</p><p>"Good. Are we finish ?"<br/>
".... I always thought this house needed a garden."</p><p>+</p><p>"I win."<br/>
"Again, it has been the forth time."<br/>
They had start playing at a dice game pretty popular in the tavern he had visit.<br/>
Luck hasn't been with him today. Or maybe Komaeda was just talented at that.<br/>
No, his strongest mistake that been to place money on it.</p><p>"You shouldn't have bet against me."<br/>
"But I have no money."<br/>
"There is other way to pay, Hinata."<br/>
What?<br/>
"Like doing more chores, for example."<br/>
...He was already doing most of them.</p><p>+</p><p>"Komaeda?"<br/>
"Hum."<br/>
He was mixing some liquids together. Best not to surprised him. He shiverred remembering last time he did it.<br/>
"Is my back heal?"<br/>
"It has been for some times."<br/>
"Then why are you keeping me around ?"<br/>
He put the bottle down, a dangerous smoke was going out of it.<br/>
"I don't know. Maybe because it is nice to have a helping hand."<br/>
At this moment, the mixture exploded.</p><p>+</p><p>It has been almost a month since he first entered Komaeda's house and he was now a lot of more respectful of him than before.<br/>
Sometimes something you had forgotten come back into your mind and you just can't stop thinking about it. He knew it wasn't his place to ask and that it was probably rude, but he had to.<br/>
"Komaeda ?"<br/>
"Huh ?"<br/>
"You remembered when you said you never had a normal life. What did you mean by that ?"<br/>
The silence settled for so long that Hinata thought he wouldn't be answering the question.<br/>
"My magic developped at a very young age. I .... was not safe for the people around me."<br/>
"What does that mean?"<br/>
"I got the habbit to create disaster by accident. Like burning houses, alluring demons, killing animals, poisoning the water.... this kind of stuff."<br/>
"What?" Was this guy for real?<br/>
"Do you wonder why I use so many potions, Hinata?"<br/>
"I... assume that what you were good at."<br/>
"That because I can't control my magic. It supposed to be simple, but I can't it is too big for me. Isn't it pathetic?"<br/>
He looked at him with such desparation in this gaze, he didn't notice he was waiting for an answer.<br/>
"I don't think it is."<br/>
A brief feeling go through Komaeda's eyes. Was he surprised ?<br/>
"You are definitely a strange one, Hinata."</p><p>+</p><p>"You are so much trouble, Hinata"<br/>
"Hum. Thank. I wasn't doing anything."<br/>
"That's not what I meant. I mean I know you are just worthless and useless."<br/>
"Again, thanks."<br/>
"... So why do I care about you?"<br/>
"I don't know maybe it is because we are friends."<br/>
"... We are friends?"<br/>
"Geez, I know you are an asshole, but what do we have been for all those weeks."<br/>
"I'm just surprised of why you would want to be friend with someone like me."<br/>
"I mean you are a pain, but you are also caring and it's relaxing to be with you.<br/>
I can't understand you most of the time, but I want to."<br/>
"So we are friends?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"I'm so happy. I don't think I ever had a friend before."</p><p>+</p><p>It was near midnight when they started to hear the voices outside.</p><p>"I mean how are you sure he didn't kill him and took his stuff ?"<br/>
"Because Komaeda wouldn't do that."<br/>
"Young master is right."<br/>
In front of the door were Soda, Fuhuyko and Peko. As soon as they saw him oppen the door, they rushed toward Hinata.<br/>
"Sorry, we didn't mean to abandon you, but there was this old lady who needed woods, then someone was kidnapped, then there was this dragon..."<br/>
"Hi, everyone!" Komaeda cutted Soda's speech by his arrival. "Oh, Peko weren't you at the other side of the country."<br/>
"We met half-way.", answered the assassin.</p><p>+</p><p>"Hey, Hinata! Take this."<br/>
A bag was violently throw at him.<br/>
"Be careful, it is fragile."<br/>
"Say that before you throw it at me."<br/>
The bag was filled with potions from all kind.<br/>
"Make sure you don't die along the way! I still wait to see the wonderful heroes hiding deep inside you."<br/>
"Thank you, Komaeda. And don't worry I'm sure I will see you soon."<br/>
The horses soon disappeared behind the dense trees.</p><p>Komaeda looked a the house, before going inside.<br/>
He had some packing to do. He couldn't cross Hajime's path by mere luck if he stayed here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like fic in which Komaeda fall in love with the guy that he views as worthless but is still so kind to him despite the insults. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>